


Red and Gold (Pieces on the Floor)

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Iron Man Underwear, Leather, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Panties, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Underwear, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: Any other day this would’ve been a joke. A few laughs before Steve and Bucky moved on with their evening. Probably a night of love making where both of them would laugh throughout the night and joke about it until they both finished. Bucky comes home after a fight with Stark during a mission to find Steve in Iron Man panties.





	Red and Gold (Pieces on the Floor)

**Author's Note:**

> Is this to make up for the fact that "Start Freaking Out the Neighbourhood" is delayed? Yes. Am I hoping that everyone forgives me for its lateness? Yes. Will it be up soon? Yes!
> 
> The chapter is taking longer because there's more smut and plot packed into it and I've been overwhelmed with school!
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr! I'm very lonely](fanfiction-fanfriction.tumblr.com)

Any other day this would’ve been a joke. A few laughs before Steve and Bucky moved on with their evening. Probably a night of love making where both of them would laugh throughout the night and joke about it until they both finished.

 

But, tonight wasn’t like that.

 

_ “I hate you, Barnes.” Tony voice was sharp as he pointed at the other man before stomping over to him. _

 

_ “Well you’re not hot shit either.” Bucky bit back. _

 

_ “At least I know how to lead!” _

 

_ “Yeah into a losing fight! All of your numbers were off, one of us could’ve gotten killed! It could’ve been like Steve all over again!” _

_ “Steve didn’t die, he’s on leave for now.” _

 

_ Bucky snapped as he became chest to chest with Tony, “But, I almost lost my husband, Stark. Think before you speak and think before you lead us into hell.” With that he stomped off the helicarrier. _

 

Bucky wanted nothing more than to just relax, take a hot shower that felt so hot that it would burn away all the grime. 

 

He longed to have Steve’s body in his arms as they slowly made out, those lips has been on his mind for the entirety of the mission. How the blonde felt like sunshine against his skin, it could bring life to even the most wilted parts of Bucky.

 

He unlocked the door to their apartment and found Steve spread out across the couch, the light of the lamp casted a yellow light across his face only shadowed by the book he was reading. He had the book in one hand while his other arm was behind his head. 

 

 “Oh, hey Bucky. I didn’t even hear you open the door.” Steve looked away from his book and smiled at him. 

 

The sight would’ve been lovely and probably could’ve melted away the stress of the mission, but it was cut short when he caught sight of what he was wearing.

 

Instead of a tight hugging shirt and sweatpants, or just sweatpants, or even just his boxers. No, he was in a tight pair of panties that were covered in a print of Tony’s stupid Iron Man mask.

 

That did ticked something off in his head as he dropped his bag at the door and made his way to the couch. 

 

 “Bucky?” Steve sat up a bit straighter, “Is everything okay?” 

 

 “Bedroom now.” Bucky instructed in a way only years of being in the military would sound.  

 

Steve chalked it for a moment to Bucky having pent up aggression due to the mission being behind three days and the multitude of issues that occured. 

  
Bucky backed up him against the wall in their bedroom as soon as they stepped in, “What the fuck are these?” His gloved hands went to the blonde's waist where the panties clung oh so nicely.    
  
 “Oh these, I forgot to do laundry while you were gone, and I thought it would be kinda funny.” He toyed with the waistband for a moment, “After all they were a joke gift.”   
  


Bucky looked him dead in the eye as he reached for them with his metal hand and rips them from his body with a loud tear. Since they were made out cheap material that barely kept Steve’s cock inside of them they were really easy to tear them off of him. No amount of sewing will save then.   
  
He snapped, "You think it's a funny joke. You think having that snarky asshole plastered across your cock is a joke?" He lead Steve to the bed by staying close in Steve’s space as the blonde stumbled onto the bed. 

 

Steve sat onto the edge of the bed, he was completely naked. He gripped onto the sheets as he looked up at Bucky.   
  
“So impatient.” Bucky tsked, as he wrapped a hand around Steve’s leaking cock and giving him a few firm strokes. “No one would be able to guess I just fucked your brains out this morning, the way you’re droolin’ for a dick in you right now. Feeling empty, Stevie? Maybe I need to plug you up before you leave in the mornin’, can’t have my best guy distracted because his greedy little hole has nothing in it.” His gloves were still on when he began stroking Steve’s cock.

 

Steve leaned back on his elbows. He let out a shaky breath as he felt the roughness of Bucky’s gloved hand against his hard cock. He hadn’t fucked in what felt like forever, before the mission they had both been busy with planning and briefings. Steve was still active from the sidelines and thus had more of that responsibility. The feeling of Bucky’s hands on him, even his metal hand that was covered with his gloves was still a welcomed feeling. 

 

 “Bucky.” Steve moaned as he tossed his head back. He welcomed the touch with open arms, he could feel the protectiveness of Bucky around him.

 

 “Yeah, doll. You look so good.” 

 

Steve’s thighs began to shake his eyes squeezed shut as he tried his best to not scream out. He wanted Bucky and the rough pace made his pleasure feel as if it was on the edge of a knife. 

 

"Yeah.” Bucky’s voice was nothing but a purr like one from an expensive car, a rumble that came from deep in his chest, “My uniform's still on, I still got all my knives and guns on me, but I got you naked underneath me and that's the most important part." Bucky for a moment thought about bringing out one of the knives attached to his thigh, but his best guy already seemed on the edge of orgasm.

 

He for a moment took in the sight of Steve’s flustered face and heavy breathing. 

 

 “Buck, please.” Steve panted out. His toes curled as he arched his back just a bit more.

 

 “So greedy.” Bucky drawled out the last word as he watched Steve’s hips stutter as he slowed down his pace.

 

Bucky knew that Steve liked it rough. There were years that they couldn't be, but Steve was a lot stronger now and could afford being pushed around, edged and be jerked off with a pace that has his gasping for more.

 

Steve knew exactly how to play up Bucky’s possessive side. The need to claim, mark and make his, the blonde embraced it and craved it.

 

Thankfully Bucky craved it just as much. 

 

 “You like this, you like having me jerk off your cock? You enjoy this feeling of my gloved hand around your cock. You like being submissive to me don’t you?”

 

Steve weakly nodded his head as he let out a moan. 

 

 “My beautiful Stevie, you look beautiful, god, your blush that goes all down your body.” Bucky’s other hand trailed down Steve’s chest and to his left nipple. 

 

Steve gritted his teeth as he felt Bucky’s quick and careful hands play with his nipple. It made his cock twitch. The familiar burn in his belly coming to him, his cock felt so hard and the pleasure that Bucky was giving him was only making it harder.

 

 “My lovely husband.” Bucky pinched his nipple, which earned a loud moan from Steve, “You look so beautiful, I’m sorry I left you for so long. You must have missed me, been all empty and lonely.” 

 

 “I was.” Steve croaked out. 

 

Bucky continued to jerk off Steve, the rough leather of his gloved rutted against the sensitive vein that runs up Steve’s cock. The pressured made him moan and feel himself begin to start losing himself to the pleasure. 

 

 “Yeah, Stevie. You’re so hot like this, hot and all flustered.”

 

 “Bucky!” With a few more hard jerks of Bucky’s hand, Steve comes all his hand with a loud moan.

 

Bucky smiled as he pulled his hand away, slowly licking away the come from his leather, fingerless gloves. Steve gazed at him, feeling his mouth go dry for a moment as Bucky’s eyes locked with his.

 

 “Who makes you feel good, Stevie?”   
  
Steve dumbly nodded for a moment before he responded, “You.”

 

Bucky slowly peeled off his gloves with his teeth, noticing that Steve is getting hard again. It makes him smirk as he tosses the first glove to the other side of the room, then made quick work of the second glove. 

 

 “Bucky.”

 

Bucky looked up at him and smiled, “Stevie, be a good boy and get on your hands a knees. It seems that one orgasm isn’t got to satisfy you.”

  
Steve gave a sharp nod of his head before he made quick movements to get in the right position, his movements were quick and efficient just like he is in battle. Graceful and showed off the sharp lines of his body.

 

Bucky kept his eyes on Steve as he began unclipping the straps of his uniform. Slowly peeling off the harness and carefully putting the guns to the ground. He took off the strap that kept the knife at his thigh in place which is put beside the careful line up of his weapons. 

 

He would have shown Steve him unloading the guns, but he could see that his husband was already wanting to go again, “No patience with you.” He teased.

 

 “It’s because you’re so hot. I missed you.”   
  
 “Are you sure you didn’t miss Stark? Because the panties tell it all.” He gestured his head to the tiny smile of fabric that used to be the panties.

 

Steve gave a small sway of his ass, “Well, why don’t you find out how much I missed _ you  _ and didn’t miss Tony.” 

 

Bucky stripped out of his pants and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He dangled it in front of Steve’s face for a moment before settling down behind him. 

 

 “Bucky.”

 

 “Patience.” Bucky said in a stern voice before he slicked up his cock with lube, jerking it a few times till it was fully hard. He planted his metal hand on Steve’s lower back as he said with with a smirk in his voice, “Just what you’ve been waiting for.”

 

With that he slowly pushed in until he was all the way inside. After a good while of not having sex, the tightness around his hard cock felt so good. He swore under his breath as he took a hold of Steve’s hips.

 

Steve let out a sharp gasp as as he arched his back just a bit. It was a hot stretch, a burn that raced up his spine then back down until it settled in his cock and the pit of his stomach. 

 

Bucky licked his lips as he began to thrust his hips, “That’s it, fuck you’re so tight baby. You feel so good! It’s all for me though, my precious little Stevie.”

 

 “Yes, yes. It’s all for you, always.” Steve groaned.

 

 “That’s what I like to hear, I love knowing you’re all mine. My precious Stevie, both when you were so much smaller to even now where you look like a god. You might be Captain America, but you’re my husband first. My sweet, beautiful husband.” He kissed along Steve’s ear, “You’re intoxicating.”

 

Steve moaned at the words that flooded his ear. There was a while when Bucky wouldn’t talk during sex, it was just grunts, groans and the occasional whimper. Now that Bucky is comfortable talking during sex which lead to the constant dirty talk in Steve’s ear.

 

Steve assumed that it was to make up for lost time and he loved it. It was like honey that melted in his head, causing him to moan and crave more. With sex, Steve always craved more.

 

Bucky continued his pace, thrusting back and forth. Moving the bed a little bit with each powerful thrust. He kept his hands on Steve’s hips as he kept his mouth close to his husband’s ear. He could hear the pants that came from Steve which on spurred him on to continue what he was doing. 

 

 “Buck.” His voice was getting hoarse as he slide up and down from the pillow under his head with every little movement. 

 

Steve adored Bucky like this, he adored the roughness of it. He loved Bucky’s hot breath against his ear and his hands on his pale hips. He was expecting this reaction to a pair of stupid panties, he knew deep down there was an actual reason for his reaction, but it was being pulled under by the strong waves of lust that were beginning to fully cloud his rational thought. 

 

If Bucky  wanted to fuck out his aggression with Tony, then so be it. Steve doesn’t mind the sensation that bloomed across his body.

 

 “Mine.” The word gripped Steve.

 

 “Mine, mine, mine.” It was repeated into his ear as Bucky picked up the thrust of his hips. Keeping Steve pinned under him as if he’d try to get away. 

 

 “Yours.” Steve responded.

 

Bucky made a noise of delight that came from the depths of his chest. He moved back till he was getting a good look of his lube covered cock pushed deep inside of Steve’s stretched hole.

 

It was all red around the rim, but from Bucky’s experience Steve always looked good in red. 

 

Except without the gold, and more silver and black.

 

He slowly traced his thumb across his hole and felt the blonde shudder under his touch. After Steve got the serum they both found out very quickly that aside from being much larger and stronger, he was also much more sensitive.

 

 “You’re stretched out so pretty for me, doll. It’s like you were made for a cock like mine.”

 

Steve moaned in response as Bucky hit against his prostate. He had tried to finger himself while Bucky was gone, but it was never thick enough and it couldn’t go as deep as he would’ve liked. No matter how hard he tried to fantasize about his husband. 

 

Steve’s head turned to mush as he melts around Bucky’s ministrations, he began sobbing at the pleasure, not used to feeling this good and this desperate. After all it had been a while since Bucky was so deep inside of him.

 

Steve was vulnerable, Billy using him like a toy. He moved his hips back to meet with Bucky’s forceful thrusts. He felt so wrecked, it burned through him like a match to paper, lighting him up and burning away all the longing he had for Bucky, all the times he tried to pretend that he was getting fucked. How much he missed him.

 

Bucky felt the pleasure run up his spine as he continued to gaze down at Steve’s hole. He’d admit that on more than one occasion he thought about fucking the blonde’s tight hole as he fucked his own fist. The long nights when everyone was asleep, he touched himself through gritted teeth to make sure no one woke up.

 

 “Stevie, you’re so good under me. I missed you, I was worried for a moment that while I was gone you were going to run off with Stark when I saw you in those panties.” He went back to kissed up Steve’s neck, quickly marking it with rough love bites.

 

 “Never.” Steve managed to groan out as he continued feeling the buildup pleasure in his veins. 

 

Bucky began to suck a dark mark along the the junction between Steve’s shoulder and neck. The flushed and sweaty skin against his mouth felt so good as he grazed his teeth across it, turning it a dark red, verging on being purple. He knew that the marks would at least be there by tomorrow’s meeting. 

 

Stark would get a good eyeful of that. 

 

 “You’re my husband, you were mine first before you became an icon for this damn country. You were always mine, I used to think you’d get into fights to get my attention. Even now I have to save you when you get in over your head.” He gave a rough thrust, “I guess I keep you in line.” His mouth is close to Steve’s ear once more as the hot words growl into Steve’s ear.

 

Steve arched his back as shoved his head deep into the pillow, he nodded his head.

 

 “Yeah, I keep you in line. I guess the next meeting you should keep my cock warm. You can still lead from your knees right?”   
  
That almost puts Steve over the edge. He knows it’ll never happen, but the fantasy of it had him shivering. Bucky’s words felt like a hot knife that cut through Steve’s skin to his bone like butter, that he knew just how to make Steve utterly melt. 

 

This is why he was so close to orgasming. 

 “Bucky.” Steve’s words were muffled as he felt his body begin to tense up. He gripped onto the pillow under him and began to try even hard to meet Bucky’s rough pace. 

 

 “That’s it, fuck all for me and only me. You like that huh? Knowing that no matter what I’ve got you, you’re mine. And that was even before we got married, when you first looked at me, i that shit apartment and asked me to spank you, I knew in that moment you were giving yourself all to me. Even now, you’re still all mine. My precious Stevie, no matter how much gaudy underwear you wear, you’re still mine.”

 

 Steve gave a muffled noise in response as he tried to chase his orgasm. 

 

Bucky moved one hand to put through Steve’s sweaty locks as he continued to fuck him, getting close to his own orgasm as well. He relished in the feeling of Steve’s hole clenching around his hard cock, desperate to make up for the weeks spent not in bed together. The hold onto him and never let go. 

  
  


 “Bucky! Bucky! I’m sorry for teasing you, I love you. I want you so badly!” The blonde groaned as he rolled his hips with his spine curved, all on the brink of orgasm.

 

Bucky whispered hotly into Steve’s ear, “Then come for me, doll.”

 

Steve come spurted against his stomach and the covers below him. It was hot against his already flushed skin. He let out a moan and slumped his front onto the pillows. His head was spinning, his cock sputtered the last little bit of come against his stomach before softening. 

 

 “Beautiful.” Bucky’s voice was practically a growl, a possessive warmth blooms in his chest. He could only imagine how blissed out Steve looked in that moment.

 

Steve mumbled something in response, completely incoherent. The rise and fall of his chest is heavy as he continued to cling onto the covers under him, his grip still white knuckled.

 

Bucky smirked to himself as he continued to fuck him, “That’s it! That’s it!” He growled as he thrusted a few more times. With that he gripped onto Steve’s hips as he moaned and came.

 

 “Bucky.”

 

 “Steve, baby.” 

 

Steve hips hit the mattress when Bucky let go of them. His grip loosened on the covers as he tried to get his bearings. 

 

Bucky crawled onto the bed and began to kiss along the muscular curve of Steve’s back, a silent praise of his figure. Even covered in sweat Steve looked like a god to him.

 

Steve pulled Bucky up beside him, and huddled himself close to his husband. He let out a satisfied sigh once his head touched Bucky’s shoulder. He began traced small patterns across Bucky’s sweaty skin, “Are you going to talk to Tony?”

 

“Not yet… How did you-”

 

“You tore off that pair of underwear like it insulted you.”

 

“It did, Tony said things that made me lose it. His intel was off and he could’ve gotten us killed and then he brought up how you didn’t die that time in Siberia.”

 

Steve sighed, “Bucky, he’s right. I didn’t die.”

 

“The mission had gone south, they got to you before I could. Once again the intel was off!” Bucky quickly sat up, “And then you went down, you were so bloody.” His blood ran cold.

 

Steve quickly took a hold of his shoulder and kissed Bucky’s temple, “Buck, please. Look at me.”  He moved around to face Bucky, he put the other man’s face in his hands, “I’m alright, sure I’m still on medical leave, but I’m alright.”

 

Bucky leaned in and kissed him gently, “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You never will, you’re stuck with me. Not even seventy years, a world war, being stuck in ice could tear us apart.”

 

Bucky gave a small smile before he kissed Steve again, “Good because I’m keeping true to my promise.”

 

“Same here, jerk.”

 

“Punk.” Bucky responded softly as he laid back down beside the blonde. Feeling his warmth against his right side, Steve always felt like the sun against his skin, illuminating and bright, dispelling the shadows in the deepest corners of Bucky’s thoughts. He never wanted to lose his sunshine boy.

 

Steve pulled Bucky close to him and kissed along his cheek, feeling the scruff of his beard under his smooth lips, “I’m alive, you’re alive, we’re alive. I don’t want my husband and my friend to be fighting, it’s not like that anymore.”

 

Bucky nodded his head, “Alright, I’ll talk.”

 

“That’s good, I’ll tell him that he needs to buy me another pair of those underwear for my birthday.” Steve broke out into a grin the lighten the mood.

 

Bucky looked at him for a moment before he shook his head and pulled out the pillow for under his head to playfully with Steve, “Only tacky underwear you get is the ones with your shield on it, or my star, just so Stark knows who you belong to.” And then gave his husband a smile before leaning in and kissing him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr! I'm very lonely](fanfiction-fanfriction.tumblr.com)


End file.
